Chibiness
by diamond sapphire
Summary: Tyson and Max have turned into chibis and Kai and Ray have to take care of them, what harm could two little chibis do... tyka mara
1. Chapter 1

**Chibiness **

**Disclaimer:** don't own beyblade

**Chapter 1**

It is a peaceful morning, with the sun shining and the birds singing in the treetops. There are clouds in the sky that look all fluffy like and you would want to just go up to them and squeeze the life out of them but anyway it was a peaceful morning in the Kinomiya dojo until…

"Aahhhhhhhhhhh, cold, cold" exclaimed a young boy who apparently was awakened by a bucket of cold water.

"Grampa what did ya do that for?" questioned the young boy in irritation

"To wake ya up, can't have ya sleepin all morning now can I, anyway breakfast is ready" said the young boy's Grampa as said Grampa left the room.

Now the young boy got up and was mumbling a couple of words under his breath like 'stupid Grampa, stupid cold water and stupid morning'

The young boy walked into the kitchen area where his Grampa is serving breakfast.

The smell of food quickly awoke the young teen as he ate his breakfast but it didn't quite look like he was eating his food at the rate he was going since it looked more like he was inhaling it but he is still eating anyway.

Once the young teen had finished his meal he got up and went to go have a shower, brush his teeth and get dressed. After all that was done the teen walked out with a towel still drying his hair. While he was drying his hair he was walking outside then bumped into someone.

"Ouch, watch where you're going next time Grampa" the young teen said since he had his eyes closed he didn't know who he ran into.

"Are you okay Tyson" a young boy with chestnut brown hair with a pair of glasses on and carrying a laptop around said. The boy with chestnut hair wore a green button up shirt with a green tie and a pair of brown shorts.

"Oh hey chief I didn't see ya there" said the teen named Tyson also known as Kinomiya Takao (and Tyson Granger).

Tyson is a boy with midnight blue hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a yellow shirt underneath his red jacket and grey pants. He wore blue fingerless gloves on his hands and a red and blue cap on his head which he wasn't currently wearing since he was drying his hair.

"Well you should have Tyson" a girl named Hilary also known as Hiromi (even though no one uses that name) exclaimed while helping the chief also known as Kenny stand.

"Its okay Hilary it was just an accident" The boy named Kenny reasoned.

Said girl name Hilary wears a pink three quarter shirt and a white skirt. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" she huffed.

"Yeah, hi to you too" Tyson said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I was told that the others are going to come meet us here since I got mail from Mr. Dickenson today, well technically this morning but you get the idea" Kenny said.

"So chief when is everybody getting here?"

"Well since they will be catching a plane back to Tokyo since Max went to visit his mom and Ray went to visit his hometown but we don't really know where Kai is" Chief explained.

'I wonder where Kai is' Tyson thought before nodding his head understanding. "But you didn't answer my question; I said when is everybody getting here?"

"Well Max's flight should arrive at twelve and Ray's should arrive sometime during the evening, though I am not too sure about Kai's since like I said I don't really know where he is" Chief yet again said.

During the day Tyson was sitting around reading a comic while Hilary and the Chief we hunched over the laptop screen as Chief was going through the data of Tyson's battles.

Time flew by and soon Max arrived at the Kinomiya dojo.

"Hey Maxie, how was your visit in America?" Tyson greeted then asked.

"Hey guys, it was great, mom spent most of her time with me on my stay" answer Max a blonde with eyes of blue crystal. Max is wearing a pair of orange pants and a yellow shirt with green on the sleeves and an orange M on the left side of the shirt. He wears green gloves on his hands that reach up to his wrists and has an orange jumper tied around his waist.

During the time Max was there they talked about what happened when he was away and what he did on his stay in America.

Soon after Ray arrived a Chinese blader with long raven black hair held together in a white-thingy-a-me-bob. He wears a red head band with a yin yang symbol on it and red fingerless gloves on his hands. He wears black pants and a white Chinese top.

"Hi guys" Ray said as he received a chorus of 'hi Ray' in return.

"What took ya so long, I thought you weren't gonna show?" Tyson questioned.

"Well, you can blame it on the flight, it seemed to be going extra slowly today" Ray replied.

"So how've you guys been?" questioned Ray

"Same old, same old" replied Hilary.

Just then Tyson's Grampa came in.

"Okay boys, time to hit the sack"

"Yes Grampa" Tyson, Max and Ray said.

"We better head home now, I'll tell you the news tomorrow" Said chief as him and Hilary started their journey home.

The next morning the three bladders were awoken by the sound of a beyblade as it jumped through the window of the room the boys were sleeping in.

The three stared at the beyblade before all three of them exclaimed "Dranzer" then the three ran outside where they saw the one and only Kai sitting near the pond as Dranzer returned to its master.

Kai a Russian blader with two tone coloured hair with the front a grey colour and the back a dark blue. He has crimson eyes and two blue triangles painted on his face on each cheek. He wears a scarf around his neck and wears black fingerless gloves on his hands. He wears purple pants and purple shirt (All the characters clothes are form the G rev. besides Hilary's which are from the V force).

"Kai you're here" Tyson said pointing out the obvious but inside he was jumping for joy and he didn't know why.

Tyson's only response was silence.

Kenny and Hilary soon arrived and when they did, they greeted Kai then Kenny started to talk about the news he received yesterday from Mr. Dickenson.

"You guys, Mr. Dickenson send me an e-mail saying that we are all going to Paris and once we're there we can visit Oliver" Kenny said.

"When do we leave chief?" questioned Max

"Umm… tomorrow actually so Tyson you better start packing"

"Yeah, yeah" Tyson said.

The next day they all boarded the plane on time and are soon on there way to Paris. Tyson sat next to Max, Kenny and Hilary in front of them and Kai and Ray were sitting behind Tyson and Max. Tyson felt irritated that Ray was sitting next to Kai but did not show it as it may lead to some questions that he didn't know the answers to and the went for Max but towards Kai.

Tyson, Max and Hilary thought it would be a good idea to take a short nap before they land. Max and Tyson fell asleep fairly quickly but unfortunately for Hilary she couldn't sleep because of all the noise Tyson was making when he is sleeping so she gave up the idea of trying to get some sleep and engrossed herself by staring out the window, not that you can see much.

When they finally landed they got of the plane and went to the hotel that Mr. Dickenson booked for them.

When they got there were only three rooms so they decided to organize the rooms later. Kenny sat down on the couch scanning through the data and talking to Dizzy and Hilary who sat down next to him. Ray went into the kitchen and Tyson and Max said that they were going to go exploring. Kai just leaned against the wall.

Anyway Tyson and Max went and walked down a random street. Tyson was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Max was calling his name.

'What was I feeling when Kai sat down next to Ray, why was it that when Kai came I felt most happy then when Max or Ray came back?'

"Tyson, hey Tyson, hello anyone home in there" Max called waving his hand in front of Tyson's face. Max then yelled in Tyson's ear "TYSON"

"Huh, where's the fire" Tyson questioned confused.

"No where you zoned out on me, anyway what were you thinking about that you didn't hear me when I was calling you?"

"Umm… stuff, I guess"

"What _stuff_, come on you can tell me, I'm your _best friend_ you know"

"Yeah, well actually I'm confused really"

"About what"

"I don't know"

"You don't know what you're confused about?" Max questioned

"Well I don't know I feel you know strange, like when Ray sat next to Kai I felt you know angry for some reason, and then when Kai came back I felt happier to see him then when you and Ray came back. –Sigh- I don't know what's wrong with me"

"Well I'm hurt" Max joked "you felt happier seeing Kai then you did your best friend, but anyway, you felt angry that Ray sat next to Kai. Hmm… I have one conclusion but I don't think you are going to like what you hear"

"Maxie you can tell me"

"Well okay then, I think you have a crush on Kai, just think about it, it could have been jealousy that you felt when Ray sat with Kai on the plane and because of the crush you feel like over joy when you see him."

"Yeah, but the crush thing sort of sounds far fetch, but I think your right, I mean throughout the time you guys were gone, I would remember each of you but more often I would Kai, but I kinda hope it is just a crush, I wouldn't want Kai to find out and make me train from dawn till dusk. Thanks Maxie"

"Hey you're welcome I mean what are friends for right"

"Yeah… oh one question Maxie, how did you know all this?"

Max then started to blush "umm… well"

"What is it Maxie, your blushing, ohh do you have a crush on someone?"

Max then muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, I didn't catch it"

"I said I have a crush on Ray" Max said again louder for Tyson to hear.

"See now that wasn't so hard was it? No didn't think so, well we better head back"

"Promise me Tyson that you wont tell anybody especially Ray"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Promise me Tyson"

"Okay, okay I promise, what do you think I was going to do tell the whole world but you also have to promise not to tell mine to anyone either okay?"

"I promise, well we better head back now" and with that the two walked back to their hotel.

Upon arriving Kenny came up to them and asked who they would share a room with.

Max saw this as an opportunity he couldn't miss of making Tyson sleep in the same room as Kai so he said "Tyson can share a room with Kai"

"Maxie" Tyson yelled but all Max did was wink at him.

Tyson thought that to get Max back Max should share a room with Ray so he said "well, Maxie can share a room with Ray"

"Tyson" Max yelled at him but all Tyson did was give him a big grin.

Kenny was looking at the two with confusion so he just said "umm… okay then I'll share with Hilary" then turned around to tell the others.

When Max and Tyson were alone Tyson said "how could you do that to me?"

"Hey Tyson, you did the same to me"

"Yeah but that was after you did it to me"

"So were both even, we should head to bed now anyway since I think Kenny said something about us visiting Oliver tomorrow"

"Night Maxie"

"Night Tyson"

Then they headed to their separate rooms.

The next morning once everyone was awake they headed to Oliver's place.

At Oliver's place before the Bladebreakers arrived Oliver and Enrique were making something while every now and then they would look at an old worn out book. When the two had finished with what they were making Enrique asked "who are we going to test it on?"

"Well we can easily try it on Tyson, all you have to do is add it into the food he is going to eat and Max should be an easy target, we just have to find something sweet for him to eat. I know we could make two cup cakes and put the mixture in them and they can eat them."

"That's are good idea or we could ask if they want a drink, which they probably would say yes and we just add it in there glasses"

"Okay, they should be here in a minute, come on help me clean this up"

As both of them cleaned up the doorbell rang and they were just in time too.

When Enrique invited them in Tyson asked "are you visiting Oliver too?"

"Umm… yeah" Enrique answered slowly.

Oliver came out and asked if anyone wanted drinks. There was a chorus of yes please as Oliver went to get the drinks. He came back with a tray containing Max and Tyson's soda with the mixture added and everyone else's tea.

Tyson and Max drank their soda not knowing what was going to happen.

By the end of the day the Bladebreakers left and went back to their hotel.

Once they were back in their hotel everyone fell asleep.

Once it was morning Ray felt something was crawling under his covers so when he pulled the sheets back, what he saw was not what he expected.

What Ray saw was a small child who looks like Max but the child looked around four five years old compare to the Max Ray knew who _was_ sixteen.

"Okay Ray don't panic, so what if you have a child in your bed who just so happens to look like Max doesn't mean that it is Max. Okay breathe in breathe out."

Ray then took a good look at the child's face and then noticed that it was wearing a shirt far too big for it. 'Doesn't this shirt belong to Max, no this must be a joke, a dream, this is not real once I wake up Max will be sleeping in his bed on the other side of the room.' Was what Ray thought so to try and wake himself up he pinched his arm but only resulting hurting his arm. 'Okay now I know that for sure this is Max, where are the rest of his clothes.'

Ray looked down at the side of the bed and saw a trail of clothing leading from Max's bed to his.

"Konnichi wa, watashi wa Mizuhara Max."

"Huh, oh konnichi wa, watashi wa Kon Rei. Dozo yoroshiku"

"My name is Max Tate as well"

"Umm… my name is also Ray Kon"

"Maxie how old are you?"

"Watashi wa Shi"

"You be my friend?"

"Yeah, of course Maxie"

Just then Max's stomach growled. Max blushed from embarrassment while Ray just chuckled. "Come on Maxie I'll get you something to eat" Ray said while picking up the chibi form of Max.

While Ray was getting something for Max, in another room where as Kai didn't notice a small child following him to the bathroom while he held his face paint and brush in hand to paint on the triangles on his face. There was a tug at Kai pants leg but he ignored it as just his imagination but when it happened again he couldn't ignore it and looked down and nearly screamed, I said nearly as he saw a child by the age of four or five looking up at him with big brown eyes full of curiosity. The child with big brown eyes looked like a smaller form of Tyson and was wearing a shirt too big for him.

Kai quickly applied the face paint then picked up the child and saw a trail of clothes on the ground leading to the bathroom. He put the child on Tyson's bed and put his scarf on. He picked up the chibi looking Tyson and walked out of the room.

Kai saw Ray holding a chibi Max on his lap as he tried to eat his cereal.

"Morning Kai, by the way-" Ray's sentence was cut of as he saw a chibi version of Tyson in Kai's arms.

"I see I'm not the only one with a room mate turning chibi"

"Hn…"

Kai walked up to the shelf and took out a bowl and pour some cereal and milk into it and took out a spoon. He put the spoon into the bowl full of cereal and milk and then put it on the table opposite from Ray and sat the chibi Tyson on his lap and handed him the spoon. Before the chibi Tyson ate he said "Konnichi wa, watashi wa Kinomiya Takao or Tyson Granger"

"Konnichi wa, watashi wa Mizuhara Max" Max said happily.

Tyson stared at Kai and Kai stared back then Tyson asked "what is your name?"

"Kai"

Then Tyson turned his gaze to Ray and Ray feeling the child's gaze quickly said "watashi wa Kon Rei or Ray Kon"

Tyson then turned his gaze to the food then started eating.

A few minutes later Kenny and Hilary came out with their bags. Kenny answered their silent question "Mr. Dickenson needs us at his office so we are heading to the airport now to catch our flight back to Japan, have a nice stay here while were gone"

"Later guys" Hilary said as the two left the hotel complex.

"Now what was with that, they didn't even notice that Tyson and Max have become chibis."

"Hn…"

"We better get these two cleaned up and then go clothes shopping since their clothes will be many sizes to large for them. I wonder how this happened anyway" Ray said as he walked to the bathroom.

To be continued

Sooooooooo... opinions are greatly appreciated -grins-

Translations

Konnichi wa, watashi wa Mizuhara Max – Hello, I am Max Mizuhara

watashi wa Kon Rei – I am Rei Kon

konnichi wa, watashi wa Kon Rei. Dozo yoroshiku – Hello, I am Rei Kon. Pleased to meet you.

Watashi wa Shi – I am four


	2. Chapter 2

**/ > / > / > / > Chibiness / > / > / > / >**

**Disclaimer:** don't own beyblade

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time_

"We better get these two cleaned up and then go clothes shopping since their clothes will be many sizes to large for them. I wonder how this happened anyway" Ray said as he walked to the bathroom.

_Now_

Inside the bathroom Ray was filling the bath with warm water when Kai came in.

"Okay Kai, I'm going to go get two towels, be back in a sec"

As Ray left the bathroom Kai sat down on the tiles as the chibi Tyson came up to him and sat on his lap. 'Tyson is kinda cute when he was little, what am I thinking, this is Tyson were talking about here. I did not just think Tyson was cute, snap out of it' as his thoughts were interrupted when Ray came back in holding two towels.

"I got the towels and you can turn off the taps now, I'm pretty sure that the water is fine" Ray said as he re entered the bathroom.

"Hn…" was Kai's only response as he turned of the taps as instructed.

"Okay Maxie time for you to have a bath"

"A bath?" Max asked confused until his brain clicked and he said "oh a bath yay"

Ray got on his knees and told Max to come to him. Ray took off the Max's oversized shirt then lifted him into the bath tub. Cupping some water in his hand he started the task of washing Max's hair then remembered Tyson was not in the bath yet. Ray turned around and found Tyson sitting on Kai's lap staring innocently up at him (Kai) and Kai's facial features soften when looking Tyson. Ray couldn't help himself so he let out a soft "awww…" escape his lips as he watched them but that small phrase snapped Kai back to reality.

"What" was Kai response to the small phrase said not too long ago.

"Oh nothing, I just thought… never mind"

Ray turned around and grabbed a shampoo bottle and poured some onto Max's now flat blonde hair.

Kai turned his attentions back to Tyson and took of Tyson's big yellow shirt and then lowered him into the bath. Tyson still stared at him with his big brown eyes as if Kai was the most interesting thing he had seen so far in his life.

'Me wonder why Kai hair has two colours. Mine only one colour, me wonder what Kai's hair feels. It looks soft' was the thoughts of the four year old Tyson.

Kai cupped some of the water and poured it onto Tyson's hair and then started to rub it in but as luck would have it Kai had forgotten about taking out Tyson's hair elastic so Kai had to try to get the elastic out of Tyson's hair while there was still shampoo in it.

As Kai tugged on Tyson's hair Tyson let out a yelp of surprise and a bit of pain since he was a four year old and felt a bit of pain since his hair was being pulled out. As Tyson felt the pain he then tried to struggle out of Kai's grip.

"Tyson don't move, I have to get your hair elastic out, hold still" Kai exclaimed irritated as Tyson keep moving.

Once Tyson succeed in struggling out of Kai's grasp he jumped out of the bath tub and ran down the hallway.

Since Tyson just got out of the bath he was wetting the floor with the shampoo soap and water. As he ran down the hallway Kai was running after him and Kai didn't notice the puddle in front of him so he stepped in it and slid across the floor and banged side on into the wall.

"Oppsies" was the response the four year old could come up with.

? Back in the Bathroom ?

Ray was now washing out Maxie's hair from the shampoo and once he has completed his task he picked up a towel and unfolded it and put it on his lap. He took Max out of the tub and sat Max on his lap where the towel is placed and started drying Maxie's body and hair.

Ray walked out holding Max and when he walked into the living room he saw Kai sprawled out against the wall while chibi Tyson was standing there looking guilty.

Ray walked into the room and was heading towards Tyson when he slipped and fell but still clutching Max to his chest to protect him from the impact of the fall. Ray fell but he fell on his back unlike Kai who slid to the wall.

"Ow, that hurt" Ray said a little dizzy from the fall.

Ray stood up and walked to chibi Tyson then set chibi Max on the floor and carefully undid the elastic in chibi Tyson's hair then picked both chibi Max and Tyson of the ground so he was holding one in each arm as Kai was starting to get of the floor.

"Kai are you going to continue washing Tyson?" Ray questioned.

"Hn…" was the response he got for asking and that Kai took Tyson out of his arms.

Kai walked back into the bathroom and slipped chibi Tyson back into the bath tub that was surprisingly still warm. Tyson was staring at Kai the whole time Kai washed his (chibi Tyson's) hair then Kai picked chibi Tyson out of the bath tub and sat him on his lap which held the towel and started to dry him. Once Kai had finished drying chibi Tyson he stood up then picked up chibi Tyson and walked out of the bathroom. Once he was in the living room again he saw chii Max sitting on the sofa while Ray was walking around mopping up the water and soap that was on the floor.

When he was done he turned to Kai who was calmly sitting on the couch next to chibi Max and chibi Tyson.

"Kai since we have to go shopping I don't think we should bring them without any clothes on so we might as well find something small enough for now and then change them into something more suitable later." Ray stated.

All Kai did was nod and they went to their rooms to find clothes that are reasonable for the moment.

As they walked out the door and locked it they then headed for the shopping centre that was close by.

Once they arrived at the shopping centre Kai and Ray headed to a clothes store and went to the kids section. In the kids section Ray was picking up different pieces of clothing then putting them back. Ray then found a shirt that had a purple turtle on it and thought it was cute so he showed it to Max to see what he thinks.

"Max what do you think of this one?"

"Hmm… can I have the shirt colour yellow instead of white?" Chibi Max asked since the purple turtle print was on a white shirt.

"Sure Max" Ray said as he put the white on back and grabbed a yellow one in a size so it fits Max.

Kai however didn't seem to know what to do, nor what to look for. So he just walked around the kid's clothes section while chibi Tyson was still in his arms.

Ray was now looking for a pair of pants to go with Max's shirt. Since luck was on his side at the moment Ray found the matching pants to go with the shirt which had the purple turtle in the top left hand corner of the pants. Ray then chose some other outfits for Max and for Tyson who also got a dragon shirt and matching pants.

Chibi Tyson who was still in Kai's arms wanted to walk on his own.

"Kai me want to walk on me own" was the words of the chibi.

Kai only shrugged and put Tyson on the floor. Kai started walking and chibi Tyson was following but since Kai strides were so much bigger then poor little Tyson's, Tyson had to run to keep up, but he got tired and slowed down. Kai however rounded a corner and out of chibi Tyson's sight so when chibi Tyson finally got around the corner he couldn't see Kai anywhere. Chibi Tyson suddenly realizing that he was lost started to cry.

First Tyson was breathing deeply, then whimpered, then started to have tears running down his cheeks and then started to cry out loud and was screaming for Kai.

Kai being only two aisles down heard his name being called out didn't think much of it at first then it suddenly got louder and so he was forced to go see what was wrong and what the commotion was all about. When he finally got to the aisle Tyson was at he saw a small crowd around the source of the noise.

As he approached the crowd and pushed through to see what was happening he saw a tear stained Tyson who was crying and had rapid tears cascading down his face. When Tyson saw Kai he ran to him and grabbed onto his pants leg and started sobbing again, this time in relief.

Kai gently picked chibi Tyson up and started to walk away. Kai walked around and found Ray in the nappy section. It seemed Ray was trying to decide which nappy brand to buy.

Once Kai and Ray had everything they needed they paid for the stuff and left the store. Ray decided to get a snack so he asked Max if he wanted anything and Max instantly said ice cream.

The four went to an ice cream stand and Ray asked "Max, what flavour do you want?"

"Umm… chocolate" Max responded eagerly.

"Okay how bout you Tyson?"

"Umm… can I have a sundae with three scopes of ice cream topped of with chocolate?"

"Umm sure I guess" Ray said while sweat dropping.

Ray ordered the ice cream and they sat at a booth. Max was happily eating his ice cream while Tyson was making a mess of himself since there seemed to be a big portion of the ice cream on his face and his clothes. Once the chibis had finished their ice creams Ray took them to the restroom so he could get them cleaned up. He washed off the ice cream from Max's face and hands as Kai was currently doing the same with Tyson.

By the time everyone got home Ray changed Max into his new clothes as Kai looked through the bags. When Kai had put Tyson's clothes on and finished putting them on he collapsed into a sofa.

Since Max had eaten a large quantity of sugar from the ice cream he started running around the house though nobody notice as everyone fell asleep except for Max.

Max finding out everyone was asleep picked up a black marker and started drawing on the walls of the hotel room. Once he had completed his master piece (which was just scribbles on the wall) and was satisfied he went back into the room where everyone else was and started to draw smiley faces on the occupants in the room.

When everyone finally awoke Max's sugar rush had ended and when they looked at each others faces Tyson exclaimed "why do you two have black stuff on your face?" as he tilted hid head to the side.

Ray rushed to the bathroom to find that he had black markings on his face he started to scrub it off.

Once he entered the living room, there on the couch sat Kai and Tyson, black markings free but the walls were a different story.

To be continued

Anyway sorry for not updating this fic because of the writer blocks thing.

So what do you think is going to happen next…

Well I'm not going to tell cause I don't know lol.

Thank you to those who have reviewed and have waited patiently for this chappie.

I hope you have enjoyed this story but personally I thought it was a bit… dull. In other words I don't really like it that much. So thank you for reviewing, it's made me decide to continue…

So till next time…

Bye bye…


End file.
